gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Ariane Rossetta-Black
Ariane Rossetta-Black is an incarnation of one of the Four Demons of the Apocalypse. Representing Pestilence in all its forms, it is appropriate this spirit landed in Ariane somehow - given her ancestry contains the right combination of both mental and physical fragilities. From where she lurks somewhere in Hell, Ariane mourns the loss of everything which was wrongfully taken from her during her long, but arduous existence. She has not yet resurfaced from Hell since her death in 2021, as her demonic form continues to gain strength. Ariane was the last Lady of the Rossetta Coven and the last descendent of the Blacks to hold dominion over Alabaster. She is a non-playable character. Her faceclaim is Emmy Rossum. Appearance Stunted and frail in her growth because of a genetic illness which first took hold of her as a child, Ariane's appearance barely reflects the woman she could have been. Just barely over five feet tall and constantly underweight, there has never been a point in her life where she has looked healthy. Even now, as a demonic version of her former self, there is simply something not quite right about Ariane. Despite this, she does have an attractive face, sallow as it might appear at times. Ariane came from two notorious pureblood vampiric dynasties, and this is reflected in some aspects of her physical appearance. Her small, oval face features the large, characteristically violet eyes which are commonly found in Psionic vampires. However, Ariane's eyes are clouded over and do not appear to focus on one specific person or object at any given time - revealing that she is, in fact, almost completely blind. Although Ariane could have had sight restored to her upon her arrival in Hell, she decided against this as she could not imagine an existence living or dead with full vision. As such, what vision Ariane does still have is very limited - she is capable of detecting changes in light and can see rough outlines of shapes when they are up very close to her face. Character Ariane is not bad person, but rather, a woman of circumstance. Shaped by the lies and deceptiveness of those who betrayed her throughout her life, Ariane knows there is a potential for evil in every person. Throughout her life, Ariane was used time and time again as a tool to manipulate the formerly fragile state of vampiric politics. Coming from two crumbling, yet historically important, vampiric dynasties, she was always made to choose sides in the conflicts which arose from the Imperial Vampiric Government. To this day, she now believes there is no one governing force which can hold power over all vampiric species, as she has personally witnessed what happens when leadership turns into dictatorship and only decays from there. It is possible to win Ariane over these days - though it might take an exhausting amount of convincing to earn her full trust. At heart, she is a compassionate and considerate individual, capable of more kindness than she lets on. Those who knew her in life can attest to this, and most would describe her as being an excellent friend and trustworthy confidant. Thus far during her tenure in Hell, she has made a number of new alliances, proving she still has the same political prowess she gained during her time on Earth. Over the years, Ariane has learned from her mistakes. She has become the master manipulator, capable of putting on a big show of good will and smiles when she is actually planning something far more sinister. She cannot wait for the day in which she bumps into Roman Black's demonic manifestation somewhere in Hell. She has big, big plans for how she hopes to eternally punish the person she believes ruined her life most. Psionic Manipulations Even as a demonic, Ariane still possesses the powers which come along with psionic vampires. She has an advanced state of telepathy, but more impressive is her ability to actually drain life-force from the bioelectrical energy all creatures need to survive. Legacy Ariane belongs to the first generation of the Rossetta-Black coven. Although it was not she herself who proposed the merger of both sides of her family's covens, it was her political activism which inspired continued loyalty in both the Rossettas and the Blacks during an otherwise trying time. She is the eldest child of Abel Black and Valentina Rossetta, and sister of Cassius and Mira Rossetta-Black. During her lifetime, she was not close with either of her siblings. After Mira was sequestered away to live with her mother's family in Italy, Ariane lost all contact with her sister. The darkest period of Ariane's history occurred when she was romantically involved with her first cousin, Roman Black. Perhaps their affair was doomed to happen from the very beginning of their lives, as a continuation of the incestuous tendencies within the Black Coven. Shortly after Ariane's rise to power in Alabaster, estranged cousin Roman arrived looking to stake his claim on the village himself - and establish another stronghold for the Davikov Coven (which would later become known as the Imperial Vampiric Government). However, the two forged an alliance instead, which questionably saved the village for a short period of time. Some year or so later though, after Ariane's health took a turn for the worse, it became apparent that she could no longer rule over Alabaster and maintain some aspect of physical health. Roman proposed the two return to his home of BlueAsh so that Alabaster could be governed remotely by the Davikov while Ariane rested in a more stable environment. Although she agreed, Ariane quickly found herself in over her head. Roman quickly abandoned her once they'd arrived in the Russian fortress city, and quickly forgot all about her as he began his own ascent to power after the passing of Kostya Davikov. Scorned and betrayed by both a family member and a lover for the last time, Ariane fled BlueAsh and returned to Alabaster, where she vowed to never cooperate with the newly formed IVG. Throughout the rest of her life, Alabaster continued to remain a thorn in the side of the IVG as Ariane's own attempt at governance was constantly working against the IVG. As Pestilence It is no coincidence that the second major wave of mortal supervirus began around the same time as Ariane's own death from illness in 2021. After her arrival in Hell, she agreed to carry the incarnation of Pestilence in the hopes that doing so would allow her to continue to exact revenge on those who betrayed her throughout her lifetime. Although it is unconfirmed, some demonics believe it was Ariane's own newly obtained manipulations which drove Roman Black further into his insanity which caused the collapse of the IVG. Still getting used to her demonic form, Ariane has yet to resurface and really begin her duties as this new being. Every day she gains more strength, yet every day those who have scorned the demonic higher powers find themselves feeling physically weaker and mentally more unstable...Category:Characters Category:Alabaster Category:Dead Characters Category:Vampires Category:Black Coven